Sophie Fran
"What has to be done, has to be done. After all, I am a soldier." Formerly a soldier during the One Year War, Sophie Fran earned herself a reputation among Zeon forces as excellent mobile suit pilot, noted for her high kill ratio and success in combat. It was her skill which led her to be enlisted during the Jaburo battle in the "Midnight Fenrir Corps," a task force organized by Kycilla Zabi and led by Lt. Garret Schmitzer. After a vicious battle in the Australian deserts, the Fenrir Corps was dissolved with Zeon's evacuation from Earth. Sophie Fran, however, returned to Axis and continued her duties as a fearsome mobile suit pilot, simply content to continue fighting on behalf of Zeon and its cause. Though she appears a reserved, cool-headed woman with a polite and almost friendly demeanor, it's said that she is anything but on the battlefield, becoming a blood-thirsty monster that has led her colleagues to believe she's actually a bonafide psychopath. Background Information Born in Side 3, NCA 92, Sophie Fran was the only daughter of a senator in Zuum City. From the beginning she had everything she could have imagined: a comfortable lifestyle, the best schooling money could buy; everything. She was spoiled endlessly by her father. This was out of guilt, as he could not provide a mother for his child. Sophie’s mother had, in fact, died in an accident when her shuttle was returning to Side 3 was struck by another shuttle and summarily exploded. She was young, however, and never really knew her mother; however, Sophie’s father felt immense guilt, and wrongly blamed himself for the accident--and doubly so when it was revealed to be the act of ‘terrorism’ from an Earth organization. Regardless, he was a loving father--which regularly contrasted with his fierce behavior as a senator who spoke passionately against the mistreatment of colonists by the Earth governments. He was well-known among his colleagues in Zuum City for being proactive in efforts to rally Zeon to fight against the tyranny of the Earth sphere’s leaders. Little did he know it was this passion which led his sweet, well-mannered Sophie down a similar path. At the age of 16, Sophie approached her father with one, shocking request: "I wish to join the Zeon military." At first he was horrified. His only daughter, his flesh and blood, a soldier? His initial response was an instant "no." There was no way he’d let his child throw her life away for a cause he was more than content to fight for! But Sophie insisted. It wasn’t fair that he had to fight for change alone, she argued. Eventually her father relented and gave his blessing. Immediately she was shipped off to Axis for her training as a glorious soldier of Zeon. While many held reservations or simply dismissed the "spoiled rich girl" as enlisting on whim and wrote her off, Sophie Fran swiftly proved she was more than capable as a soldier--especially in mobile suit simulators. In fact, it was during her third training run that SOMETHING in her changed. It was a routine test, and things were going well until her wingmen were shot down in the simulation. Caught between a proverbial rock and a hard place, Sophie began to panic, hyperventilating in fear-- And then she just laughed...and laughed, and laughed. For some seemingly inexplicable reason, Sophie’s performance in the simulation became frighteningly overwhelming. The enemy units were obliterated in seconds, followed by the enemy fleet in seemingly record time. Impressed by her actions, she earned great praise from her commander, and a small reputation among her peers that day. That was the day Sophie Fran first experienced SEED factor. January, NCA 110: Zeon outright declares war against the United Nations. This marked the beginning of the infamous and bloody One Year War. By then Sophie was 18 years old, having spent 2 of her enlisted years training for the inevitable. She saw her share of space combat and battles during the early years of the war, and through the conflict gained an incredible reputation not only as a highly-skilled mobile suit pilot, but also as a frightening, blood-thirsty demon. Her kill count rose swiftly, and Sophie showed little to no mercy for her enemy, reveling in the heat of conflict. It was certainly a startling contrast from her typical self outside a mobile suit. Still, however, it made some of her comrades a bit uneasy. The turning point in the One Year War was when she was enlisted with the "Midnight Fenrir Corps" prior to the operation at Jaburo. Her reputation earned her a place in the elite ops group, and she was recruited by a man named Lt. Garret Schmitzer. Impressed by her record, he approached the freshly-promoted Lt. Fran with an offer--they needed now, more than ever, talented and highly-skilled pilots for this sensitive operation. Sophie, naturally, obliged. It was her "duty," she would say. Eventually, however, the One Year War would tip in favor of the Earth Federation and its forces. This led to Zeon evacuate its forces from Earth; the Midnight Fenrir Corps, however, opted to stay behind during one such operation and provide cover fire for the last of Zeon’s forces stationed in Australia, where they ultimately joined with remnant Zeon forces in the Australian desert. And it was during this time that the Midnight Fenrir Corps faced off against the lethal foe of Lt. Schmitzer, Lt. Agar. It was a terrible battle, Zeon’s remaining forces against the lone RX-78-6 Gundam Mudrock, but ultimately both sides were left at an impasse. Eventually Lt. Agar retreated, and what little remaining Zeon forces were left to fend for themselves. Help eventually arrived. After the final battle in Australia and with the One Year War’s end, the Midnight Fenrir Corps were dissolved, its members went their own, separate ways. Sophie Fran, however, chose to remain enlisted in the Zeon army, finding that she felt most useful to the Zeon cause in the depths of conflict. Though the Crusaders as a whole seem to be shifting with the ebb and flow of time--now more than ever with the death of Bian Zoldark--Sophie Fran’s loyalties lie deeply in the heart of Zeon. As long as they continue to need a warrior, she will gladly oblige. Personality Information Sophie Fran has two sides, night and day. Generally, she is a well-mannered woman who seems generally friendly and easy-going. Well-spoken and polite and considerate, she is a model soldier, exuding respect for her superiors and holding herself with confidence and poise. She isn’t without her share of modesty, however, and will not hesitate to admit her feelings about a situation, and whether she agrees to the circumstances or not. As a Zeon soldier, she has a sense of compassion for her fellow soldiers, the sort to express concern for the well-being of troops. She makes friends easily enough, and seems more than willing to help where she is needed. Then you have Sophie IN the mobile suit-- She’s a damn demon. When Sophie Fran gets really into a battle (which is fairly often), she becomes a seemingly whole other person. Her delight for combat is heightened, her thirst to see things destroyed doubled. She has no shred of mercy for her opponents, and isn’t beyond aiming for the cockpit when the situation allows. Nothing is meant to be left standing when she’s through with them. SEED mode for Sophie Fran only enhances this natural desire, making her not ONLY even MORE prone to bloody rampages, but even more frighteningly skilled while doing so. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Divine Crusaders Category:Neo-Zeon Category:Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front